


My Robot

by ViceRoy21



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, trials in tainted space should be warning enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21
Summary: Do you know what happens when a happy go lucky space adventurer finds an almost entirely human seeming android whose sole purpose is seeing to his masters every pleasure? I don't either! Will it be lust at first sight? Let's find out and maybe get a little bit kinky along the way ;DPlease be warned, this is not for people who like only fluffy vanilla kind of stuff so if you read something you don't like then just know I gave you fair warning. I will try to put trigger warnings in notes at the beginning of the chapter if they are needed, anyone who wants to be pleasantly surprised can ignore the notes :3
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh come on, this is easily worth 50 credits” Alfred complained as he waved his latest find in the shop keepers face as if the maxcolite just couldn’t comprehend the worth of such a magnificent item.

“It’s a piece of crap, either take the 5 credits or get out of my shop” the cat like extraterrestrial hissed in its native language which was then translated into something Alfred could understand with his G.C.D. or galactic communication device as it was officially called.

“You’re not the only one who has to make a living man” Alfred scowled in annoyance but gestured for the other to go ahead and make the sale. A few moments later there was a cheery little beep to inform the blond that the transaction was made. Once business was done Alfred left the place with an annoyed huff.

“Last time I try to sell anything here” Alfred grumbled as he stomped down the road, kicking up dust as he went. He made a stop at the local health establishment and purchased a few health packs. He planned on giving the deeper wastelands one last comb over before he shipped off to the next planet on his map, he just had a feeling there was something worth finding out there.

Now that he knew what to expect from the wastelands around the planet's only inhabitable cities it took almost no effort or time to avoid the creatures that roamed the desolate looking area. He knew he was in the deeper wastelands when he came across the first of the many rabid monstrosities that called the area home. It took some effort but he managed to hold it off until he could manage a quick escape, he just wasn’t equipped with the means of fighting them off.

Alfred ducked into a crevice and waited for the beast to get bored and wander off. As he waited he checked his to do list; he still needed to get those engines on his ship replaced… his only problem was cash. When Alfred didn’t hear any more pacing or ragged breathing he slowly left his hidey hole and looked around, not seeing the thing anywhere.

He grinned in triumph and wandered on his way. He sent out his scout droid in the hopes of it locating any large quantities of metals or something equally interesting. While the little bot did its thing he searched the area immediately around him. He managed to find some chunks of ore that he could get a fair price for but other than that there wasn’t anything particularly intriguing. 

Suddenly his little scout was letting off urgent beeps. Alfred grinned widely and quickly hurried towards where the bot had set down. He found the bot with no problem and he quickly turned it on to excavation mode. The bot beeped and started clearing away the dirt around the object its scanners had located. Alfred watched on eagerly, expecting a large deposit of ore to be revealed.

What Alfred hadn’t been expecting was the reveal of an arm. Surprised and slightly worried, Alfred started helping the little bot clear away the dirt, soon an arm extended into a torso and then that led to a quickly revealed head. “Hey, hey buddy, you alright?” Alfred said, shaking the unburied stranger while his bot kept working. He was surprised by how solid the guy felt, almost as if his whole body was made of just one large bone.

He flushed in surprised embarrassment as his little bot uncovered just how naked the guy was… which was very… and revealing just how well endowed the mystery stranger was… which was also very. Alfred shook the embarrassment off and worked on getting the guy out of the hole, he was probably robbed and left for dead. He was again surprised by the stranger, why the hell did he weigh so much? It was like trying to lift a ship's engine and not a human body; Alfred was no slacker when it came to strength either so when something was heavy to him he was allowed to be surprised.

He finally had the guy out of the hole after much effort. Now that he had him free he could check him over for injuries. He laid his coat over the guys lower half for modesty reasons and quickly set to work. Alfred quickly realized there wasn't a single scratch on the guy, there wasn’t any blood coming from him, nothing that would indicate anything was wrong; the guy just looked like someone who had fallen asleep naked in the dirt.

Alfred scratched his head in confusion and kept looking, rolling him onto his side to examine his back. As Alfred was trying to find something wrong he came across a tattoo on the back of the guy's neck. “L. U. D. W. I. G.” Alfred read out loud and noticed a slightly smaller line of letters under that “product of life tech inc.”. Suddenly it all clicked why none of this made sense. This guy was an android.

Alfred chuckled in relief at the whole thing, relaxing now that he understood that no life was in danger. Now that that was out of the way he studied the droids face closely. He had handsome chiseled features and blond hair, everything perfectly put together in a way that seemed natural yet not. He wondered how the guy was switched on or if he even worked at all. He also wondered what the guy was programmed to do, he was very handsome and his body was sculpted perfectly; he must have been a really expensive model.

Alfred grinned happily and sent a call for his retrieval drone, no way was he toting a naked android through town back to his ship. Once the drone arrived he hoisted the droid on top of it and strapped it in. The drone enclosed the droid inside it and flew back to the ship. Alfred wasted no more time out in the wasteland, he wanted to inspect his new find some more and knew he wouldn’t find anything better than it out here.

As Alfred walked he had his computer download all the information he needed from the life inc website, instructions and information about the particular model he found. By the time he made it back to his ship all the information was downloaded. Alfred had his drone deposit the droid on his work bench and while he was checking over the droid he had his computer give him all the information that had been downloaded.

A video began to play, a worker of the life inc company “Thank you for purchasing your android from life inc where we pride ourselves in making our androids as life-like as possible while making all of our customers' wildest dreams come true. Since you are watching this video then that means you have chosen the L. U. D. W. I. G. model and I must say you have excellent taste. This acronym stands for Living universal doll with interchangeable genitals”.

Alfred had to pause the video upon hearing that, his eyes wide in surprise and confusion “He’s a what?!”. Alfred looked between where his coat still rested over the droids groin and the video. He blinked hard and couldn’t stop himself from peaking under the coat. It looked like a normal every day cock, he couldn’t see any kind of lines to indicate the object was detachable. He laid the coat back down and let the video resume.

“Yes you heard that right, interchangeable. We have an entire line of custom made pieces listed for sale. If you become bored with the same piece or just feel like being a little adventurous then we have a list of thousands of different models for you to choose from. Confused about how to switch your L.u.d.w.i.g.’s genital piece? Well don’t worry, your L.u.d.w.i.g. Is fit with the ability to switch the pieces for you. 

Your L.u.d.w.i.g. Is also built with an A.I. system to learn your likes and dislikes, to be able to read your body language and sense your mood then adjust accordingly to suit your needs. And if some travesty should happen to befall your L.u.d.w.i.g. Then do not hesitate to contact us and request a diagnostic repair kit, after all we are here to offer you a 100% satisfaction or your money back”.

Alfred looked between the bot and the video curiously and told his computer to bring up how much one of these droids was worth. At hearing the price Alfred nearly had a stroke, if he contacted the company for a refund he would be set for life! But… why was such an expensive android in the middle of a wasteland? How had he gotten there and why was he left there? He had been buried pretty deep so someone had obviously buried him. His curiosity won out and he sent in a request for the diagnostic kit, maybe if he fixed Ludwig he could get answers to his questions.

His computer beeped to let him know the diagnostic kit had been sent. He grinned and once again searched over the droid, looking for a port or something he could plug into. After a lot of investigating he managed to pop open a panel that revealed several ports. He plugged his computer into one and let it run the program to find out just what was wrong with the android and how to fix it. He then left it to run while he went about the rest of his business.


	2. Chapter 2

System Error…… 

Rebooting……

System Error…..

Core memory missing…..

Factory reset initiated….

Factory reset complete.

A pair of ice blue eyes blinked open and the body they were attached to slowly sat up. Ludwig looked around the area he found himself while his processors worked to finalize his start up. Once they were done he removed the coat from his lap and stood up. He again scanned the area, his sensors indicating there was one living being on the ship. He walked on silent feet until he reached the room that indicated the person.

His eyes landed on a bent over figure sitting at a table in front of a computer, they seemed deeply engrossed in whatever it was they were reading. Ludwig walked up behind them and waited for them to notice him. When no such thing happened, he reached out and touched their shoulder. The person let out a yelp and swung around, Ludwig moved back a step so as to not be knocked over from the flailing.

When Alfred's eyes landed on Ludwig he let out a deep sigh of relief “Fuck, don’t startle me like that man”. Ludwig’s eyes roamed up and down Alfred, scanning him and analyzing him. Alfred didn’t notice the scrutiny, he simply smiled up at the android and stood up to meet him properly. “It’s nice to meet you, honestly I’m surprised you're up I thought I was going to have to do maintenance on you to get you working again; my name is Alfre- MPH!” Alfred started to ramble with a sheepish laugh but was caught off guard when the android leaned in and kissed him.

Ludwig’s hands reached up and buried themselves in Alfred’s hair and he nipped at the man’s lower lip. Alfred gasped and Ludwig took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Alfred’s mouth. Alfred moaned in surprise at the action, his hands flailing slightly as he didn’t know what to do with them. Before he could make up his mind Ludwig pulled away and left Alfred panting and flustered.

Ludwig blinked and spoke “owner registration complete”.

“REgi- owner? What??” Alfred said in bewilderment as he rubbed at his mouth and backed away from Ludwig.

“Your DNA has been registered in my system” Ludwig explained “my system now recognizes you as my owner”.

“I’m not your owner man, I just found you I didn’t buy you and don’t just go randomly kissing me” Alfred griped as he retook his seat.

“You are now registered in my system, unless I am factory reset you will stay listed in my data banks as my owner… if you do not like the term owner then you may choose what I call you” Ludwig explained in the same expressionless tone as he has been using since he first opened his mouth.

“Just call me Alfred” Alfred huffed in annoyance then spun back around to face his computer.

“Owner title registration changed to Alfred” Ludwig said then blinked as his system completed the adjustment “my title is Ludwig but you may change it to whatever you wish to refer to me by”.

“I’m not changing your name, you can have it as whatever you want” Alfred huffed “just because you’re awake now doesn’t mean I’m going to start ordering you around to do all kinds of weird kinky shit, the only reason I wanted to fix you is because I wanted to know why you were buried in the middle of a wasteland instead of living in some mansion on some remote planet”.

Ludwig’s system processed everything Alfred said “your words do not compute with my processors, my memory data banks only date back ten minutes”.

Alfred spun back around and stared up at him in frustration “Are you kidding me? You don’t remember anything past waking up here? That’s just great”.

Ludwig simply blinked at him, studying Alfred’s mannerisms and body language, his system informing him that the other was frustrated. “Is there anything I can do to relieve your frustration Alfred?” Ludwig asked him, his tone smoothing into something a little less robotic the longer the two of them talked.

“Huh? No just… never mind” Alfred sighed, waving him off and spinning back around; he had to remind himself that the android was literally a blank slate and that anything he says or does could affect him.

“My purpose as your new Android is to please you” Ludwig told him as he moved up behind the chair again, lowering his hands down to rest across Alfred’s chest and causing the other to stiffen “part of that entails helping you to relieve the stress currently building inside you”.

“Nope nope I am totally not stressed, just frustrated; there is no stress relief needed” Alfred said quickly as he tried to remove the hands that were sliding down his chest. 

Ludwig’s systems retrieved information on seduction from the data banks that had been uploaded into him while he had been in development. He lowered himself down beside the other blond’s ear and spoke lowly against it “you can try to convince yourself but you can not lie to me Alfred, come away from your work and play with me for a bit~”. 

A shiver went through Alfred at the warm breath ghosting across his ear, how was a robot able to produce such a thing? “I have no interest in having sex with someone who’s only purpose is to serve others sexually like some kind of slave” he said firmly as he batted at the hands that drifted lower down his body.

“But isn’t that cruel? To deny someone their purpose? Surely you are a far kinder man than that” Ludwig said huskily as his hand rested on the bulge between Alfred’s legs “Why reject something so wonderful as mind blowing pleasure?”.

Alfred’s breath stuttered as Ludwig’s surprisingly warm hand rubbed against the front of his pants “I-It’s not fair to you because you don’t know any better, it’s all you are programmed to know and want; if you had more of different kinds of programming and were able to chose this with a free will then maybe I would feel differently”.

Ludwig paused in his stroking of Alfred’s crotch and he moved the chair slightly so he could peer into the other’s eyes “If I were to assimilate more knowledge of different origins and return with the same offer, you would accept it?”.

Alfred shuddered and looked into those eyes, eyes that looked so life like but held an artificial feel to them. “If you can come back to me and say that you genuinely want to have sex with me not because your coding tells you to but because you want to then yes I will accept it” Alfred told him.

Ludwig processed these words and nodded as his objective was changed, removing his hand from Alfred’s lap “Very well, I will do as you say… that does not mean though that this will be the last time I offer this proposal to you”.

Alfred nodded and patted Ludwig’s arm “and I’ll keep denying you every time until you fully manage to do what I’m asking”. Hopefully this little project he was setting Ludwig to would keep the bot occupied and out of Alfred’s pants until Alfred could figure out what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours went by and Alfred finally pushed himself away from his desk. He gave a big stretch and groaned as several joints popped. He paused for a moment and glanced around, realizing Ludwig had been rather quiet for a while since he had quite firmly told the bot to go humanize himself. He stood up with a groan as a few more joints popped and he went off to find where the guy had wandered off to.

He found him where he had first left him, at the workbench. He had a cable plugged into one of the ports that Alfred had revealed and he was sitting there with his eyes closed. Alfred flushed when he realized Ludwig was still naked, he had completely forgotten to get the bot something to wear. He went to his bunk and pulled a stack of clothing out and carried it back to the Android who hadn’t budged an inch.

“Here” Alfred said as he walked up to him and placed the clothes on the table. Ludwig opened his eyes and looked down at the clothing then back up at Alfred. “People don’t walk around naked… well most people” Alfred said and shook his head. Ludwig blinked as he assimilated this information and took the clothing, pulling them on with an indifferent expression. “So what are you up to?” Alfred asked as he gestured to the cord.

“I am doing as you requested” Ludwig told the other blond “I am downloading information and assimilating it into my own programming, my A. I. was not created for such a task but it will adjust to the information and act accordingly since its main purpose is pleasing you and this was your request”.

“So… you’re learning to be more human? Cool” Alfred nodded “So how is that going so far?”.

“I have currently downloaded 1% of information” Ludwig told him.

“Really? It’s been several hours, just what all are you trying to download?” Alfred asked incredulously.

“I am downloading all the information from the data banks of the internet” Ludwig told him.

“Whoa whoa whoa I didn’t mean for you to download the entire internet, no person knows everything” Alfred said, waving his hands “I just wanted you to learn more about people not all knowledge”.

Ludwig paused at hearing that, narrowing his downloading parameters to only information about how to be more human. “I have readjusted my parameters” Ludwig told him once he finished.

Alfred sighed in relief and nodded, he doubted Ludwig trying to download the entire internet would have gone down well “Right… well I’m done with this planet so I’m going to get us going to the next”.

Ludwig nodded and re-closed his eyes, focusing on sorting through everything he had downloaded thus far. Alfred left him to it and made his way to the controls, starting up the system and imputing the coordinates. The ship shook slightly as it prepared to take off and then launched from the docking bay it rested in. Alfred stood at the controls long enough for them to hit the atmosphere then he set the autopilot and left the ship to do its thing. 

While Ludwig was busy spending his time learning to be human, Alfred went about business as usual… though his new droid friend never strayed too far from his mind. He made sure to check in on him every now and then to make sure he was doing okay but Ludwig never budged from his spot. Things went like this for a few days, Alfred checking on Ludwig before going about his business and Ludwig doing a fantastic impression of a wall.

When Ludwig was done downloading and assimilating all the information that pertained to his goal he unplugged himself and went to find Alfred. The blond was once again at the computer Ludwig had first found him at. Ludwig walked up behind him and leaned over the blond’s shoulder. “I finished downloading all the information about being a living organism” he said lowly in Alfred’s ear. 

Alfred jumped at suddenly having a voice in his ear “I told you not to do that!”.

“Ah, forgive me” Ludwig said with a soft chuckle the way a human would do when amused by a situation.

Alfred shook his head and huffed “So how did it go? Are you a thinking feeling individual yet?”.

“My A. I. is currently working to rewire my systems into a more realistic form of what you call a conscious” Ludwig informed him “It will take time to fully alter my programming to be a thinking feeling individual as you call it, plus I will need more interaction with physical beings in order to adjust any anomalies or errors”.

“So you just need to socialize” Alfred said with a nod “fair enough, when we land on the next planet I’ll take you out with me and let you take in things while I do my business; for now though it’s just you and me so if you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask”.

“I do have one question that I have wanted to ask you since our first encounter” Ludwig told him “why are you so against having sexual intercourse with me? I was created with a body that is designed to be very sexually appealing and anything that doesn’t appeal was designed to be altered if you wish; my hair and eye color can be changed with a simple command from my code and if I do not have the kind of genitals you desire the company has many alternatives available for you to choose from”.

“The reason I didn’t sleep with you has nothing to do with how you look or what kind of equipment you have down below, I just don’t want to have sex with the mechanical version of a slave” Alfred shrugged “I don’t want to own you and I don’t want you feeling obligated to serve my every whim; I don’t usually mind a little master pet play but that’s usually with folks who have the ability to say no to me if they need to”.

“But I am better than those people” Ludwig countered “You cannot harm me unless you physically break me apart and even then it would not hurt because I do not have nerves. I also have no likes and dislikes so you cannot possibly do anything to me I would not like; the more I am with you my likes will conform to your likes. 

Of the information I have obtained, I have studied the ways of sexual encounters and I have found that the conflict of interests is a major factor of why sexual relationships do not last or fail before they begin; such a thing cannot happen with me. The reasonings you give are all superficial”.

Alfred groaned and rubbed his forehead, it was like talking to a wall… a very smart wall but still a wall. “Look Ludwig, I’ve got nothing against you, I just feel wrong about this okay?” He sighed and shook his head “I know you don’t get it now but hopefully sometime soon you will”.

Ludwig’s features shifted into what he had learned was a look to inform his conversational partner that he was not impressed and thought the other was being rather stupid.

Alfred flushed at the look and glared at the bot, it was so not fair that he was already able to master that look simply from downloading some information from the internet “quite looking at me like that, my answer is still no”. Alfred spun around back to his computer and decided to resolutely ignore Ludwig for the time being.

Ludwig huffed and walked away, perhaps he would need to give the other incentive? He would not give up until he had fulfilled his purpose with the other… This would require more knowledge and possibly slight manipulation. Once he arrived back at the workbench he plugged himself back into the computer and got to work. He remembered Alfred mentioning master and pet play, perhaps that was where he could start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay i gotta ask everybody, what are you hoping to see?  
> Top pitching Alfred   
> Top pitching Ludwig  
> should either of them top while catching  
> them switching cause Alfred thinks its only "fair"  
> please leave your thoughts in the comments!

Step one was to learn everything there was to know about master/pet play since it was his only insight into his owners interests; maybe later he could get Alfred's computer to help him learn what the others are through the human’s porn collection because all humans had one. 

Step two was to purchase any and all items pertaining to the subject, they were not overly large and because his model came with a line of credit in the Life inc database they were also relatively free. It only took a day for the delivery to arrive and he managed to keep Alfred from noticing it.

Step three is to finally put everything into action. Ludwig had purchased the catmaid set from the life inc website which was simply just ears, a tail, and an apron. He was able to attach the ears and tail to himself and connect them to his systems so they would act just like the real appendages. The apron strings were long enough that he could tie them around his cock in an intricate way.

The final step was to place both he and Alfred in a position where the human could not ignore Ludwig’s state. He knew what time the man liked to take his meals so Ludwig chose one of those meal times to begin what he was starting to think of as operation get Alfred to have sex with him. 

The ears on his head twitched and swivelled and the tail swayed lazily. He stood in Alfred’s kitchen cooking for the man, even the meal itself was very suggestive, deliberately choosing rather phallic shaped foods and arranged them into very explicit words. As he was just putting on the finishing touches Alfred chose that moment to walk into the kitchen.

All thoughts of food flew out the window as soon as his eyes landed on Ludwig. The android was only wearing an apron and had somehow grown cat ears and a tail. He saw the ears swivel at the sound of his arrival and the droid turned to face Alfred. “Ah, I see you’ve decided to eat. I just finished making food so you are just in time” Ludwig purred, his features settling into something seductive as he set the last plate on the table.

Alfred sputtered, his brain working a million miles a minute “I- you- what- how??”.

“Hm? You must be more clear, I do not know what you are trying to ask me” Ludwig told him “come have a seat, I’m sure you must be starving”.

Alfred’s brain was short circuiting so he couldn’t help taking a seat at the table, slightly dazed. When he finally managed to take his eyes off the Android and took in everything laid on the table he nearly jumped out of his seat at what he saw. Everything was sexually shaped in some way shape or form and several of the dishes had phrases like ‘fuck me master’, ‘can I suck your cock?’, ‘can I eat you out?’, ‘cum slut’, ‘cock whore’ and many other derogatory words.

“Ludwig wha- what is all of this?” Alfred stammered, his face flushed bright red as he glanced between the Android and the food.

“Why it’s your meal of course” Ludwig purred as he placed his hands on the table and leaned over it, causing his lower half to come away from the apron and show off the tie job he had done to his cock.

Alfred blinked wide eyed at the display, his eyes unhelpfully drawn to the creatively tied cock. He swallowed convulsively, not sure if he had also swallowed his tongue or not. Finally he managed to find his voice “Wh-where did you get the cat ears and tail… and the apron?”.

“Do you like them? Life inc gives my master a free amount of credit to purchase items from their site” Ludwig purred as he swayed his tail above his naked ass “I accessed those credits and bought you a little gift for being such a kind master, do not worry they did not cost much so there is still many credits left for you to purchase any items that may catch your interest”.

“WHY did you buy them? I thought you understood I wasn’t going to sleep with you” Alfred said hoarsely.

“Mm you did indeed say that but I still do not agree with your reasoning behind it” Ludwig mused as he rocked his hips, making his bound cock bounce with the movement “you wish for me to be something you know I cannot be, I am not human nor do I or will I ever have the same rights as a human; I am simply a computer in an artificial body. Therefore what reason do I have to try to achieve a state of being that I cannot be? 

And if I do somehow manage such a fiete, what then? Will you send me on my way with a handful of credits and a good luck? You know as well as I do that the moment anyone learns of what I truly am I will be sent right back to you or perhaps in the hands of someone far worse”. Ludwig had started to slowly move closer to Alfred, his movements fluid and predatory like the cat he was attempting to emulate.

Alfred sat still and quiet, unable to take his eyes off the Android that kept bashing away at his morals with calculative reasoning and slight manipulation. Ludwig was practically in his breathing space at this point, looming over him with a look in his eyes that Alfred knew he was calculating what Alfred’s next move would be and what Ludwig would do to counter it.

“I said no” Alfred told the android firmly, steeling his resolve against the admittedly very attractive sight. He picked up his fork and stabbed it into the food, taking a much harsher bite than need be. The ears on Ludwig’s head laid back and his tail began to twitch a little in agitation as annoyance began to fill him; why the hell was Alfred so pig headed? Did Ludwig have to sneak into his room in the middle of the night and start sucking his cock? Sit in the other’s computer chair and start jerking off? What was it going to take to get Alfred to finally ditch his pointless moral agenda?

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at Alfred while the other chose to resolutely ignore him. He pursed his lips and didn’t move from his spot, if Alfred wanted to be stubborn Ludwig could be too. He stared intently at the human, his eyes boring into him with a laser like focus. Alfred didn’t look at Ludwig again till after he finished his food.

“Thanks for the food, it tasted great” Alfred said as he pushed himself out of his seat and quickly left the kitchen. Ludwig watched him go with a huff, he would have to recruit the computer after all it seemed; Alfred was only human after all and humans could only say no for so long before they finally gave in… he just had to find this human’s switch.

Ludwig cleaned up the kitchen and removed the cat appendages, putting them away for the time being until they could be put to good use again. He went to the computer Alfred was always sat at and was thankful the human wasn’t there. He sat himself down and plugged himself into the device.

It took a lot of digging but Ludwig managed to find what he was looking for. “I will make you want me Alfred” Ludwig murmured lowly as he filtered through all of the information, only paying attention to the most accessed and longest held information. Ludwig tapped into the credit line to Life inc again and purchased any items he would need for his next several plans, being careful to make sure each item would only put a small dent in the credit.

Once he was done he felt rather satisfied. That made him pause and reevaluate everything he’s done so far. He’s emulated several human emotions he had studied without even realizing it, that must mean his A. I. was doing exactly what he had set it to do. Perhaps if Alfred heard about it the human would be less resistant to his future advances.

He unplugged himself from the computer and scanned for the human. He located the room he was in and hurried in that direction. He paused outside the room when he heard a sound that he was 100% certain was a moan. Another one was heard and there was no doubt it was a moan. Ludwig narrowed his eyes and opened the door. His eyes landed on Alfred who had his pants around his ankles and his cock in his hands.

The human froze, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. A red flush colored his face so fast Ludwig wondered if it left him slightly light headed. The human hurried to yank up his pants. “DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT KNOCKING IS!?” Alfred screeched. Ludwig simply leered down at the throbbing cock that Alfred’s hands were failing to hide. “GET OUT!” Alfred shrieked and threw a shoe at the doorway. Ludwig ducked the shoe and Alfred closed the door, making sure to lock it this time. Ludwig smirked, once again feeling satisfied that it was his doing that had put Alfred in this state. He decided to leave the human alone…. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took some fidgeting but i some how managed to make a picture appear :D yay me. this picture was my reference for what Ludwig is wearing in this chapter.

Ludwig let a few days pass before enacting plan B. If he was honest, he was surprised that plan A had failed to begin with; but that was alright because it would make victory all the sweeter once he finally managed to convince his owner that having sex with his new android was obviously the way to go. Ludwig hummed as he dressed in the new lingerie he had purchased, a nice white lacy number that accentuated him in all the right places.

He looked himself over in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place or twisted then practiced his seductive look, lightly biting his lower lip and keeping his eyelids relaxed half way open. He couldn’t stop his lips from twitching into a satisfied smirk, hell if Ludwig could he would fuck himself; he looked just that damn good. He let out an evil little chuckle as he imagined Alfred’s face.

Thankfully the human was starting to become quite predictable. Ludwig could sense that Alfred was once again at his computer, doing whatever it was the human always did on there; probably jacking off to his porn. This gave the android the chance to sneak into the human’s sleeping quarters. He took in the surprisingly clean room, he didn’t know why but for some reason he pictured Alfred to be rather messy. He cast a quick eye around the room, taking in everything, before setting his sights on his target; the human’s bed.

Ludwig let out another evil little chuckle as he crawled onto the bed and laid down. He took a moment to take in the scent of the bedding, a scent he now associated with his owner filled his artificial senses and was processed by his system. It’s too bad that Alfred was only human, perhaps if he had the smelling capabilities of a different species then he would smell his own scent being rubbed across Ludwig’s synthetic skin and that would peak his interest; some species loved smelling their scent all over what they considered to be theirs including their mating partners.

Ludwig gave himself a moment to just relax in the human’s bed and simply enjoy being there, pretending for a moment that the human had used Ludwig for his main purpose and was just waiting for Alfred to return for another round. Ludwig sighed in slight annoyance that he was having to work so hard to be put to use but reminded himself that in the end it would be worth it.

He shook himself out of his little fantasy moment and returned his focus to the task at hand. Ludwig shifted around, attempting a few different positions. He laid himself on his side with one arm tucked under his head while the other rested on his hip. He felt like that position wouldn’t do so he changed around until he was resting on his hands and knees, his lower half lowered slightly so his ass was higher and he looked like an animal on the prowl. He decided against that position too and tried again and again.

Finally he got fed up and just sat up right, his legs bent at the knee on either side of him with his legs slightly parted. He raised his arms and tried to figure out what to do with them, one went behind his head and the other rested against his chest with his fingers spread out. He tsked and raised both hands to rest behind his head. He huffed and simply settled for resting them both against his chest.

Ludwig perked up when his sensor indicated that Alfred was on the move. He kept his sensor on the human, waiting for him to step into the room. At the last second Ludwig decided to lay himself backwards with his elbows propping his upper body up. His legs folded out in a slightly bent sprawl, spread apart so that Alfred could take in every inch of the android’s body that Ludwig had on display.

He just managed to relax himself as the door to the room opened and Alfred stepped in. The moment the human’s eyes landed on Ludwig though, his whole body froze and his eyes bugged out widely in horrified astonishment. “L-Ludwig w-wha-” Alfred tried to stammer out but his words seemed to have just lodged themselves in his suddenly very dry throat.

Ludwig turned his seductive look on the human and had to suppress a victorious grin, he so had him this time. “Welcome back  **master** , I’ve been waiting for you for  **so** long” Ludwig purred as he shifted his legs wider just slightly and tilted his head back a little bit to arch his chest forward “I was starting to get a bit  **lonely** without you to keep certain parts of me  **occupied** ~”.

Alfred had to swallow hard several times because his mouth just did not seem to want to produce any kind of saliva at that moment. He finally somehow managed to find his voice though it came out as a rasp much to his shame “Ludwig get off my bed”.

Ludwig let a wicked little smirk tug at his lips as he rolled over onto his hands and knees and crawled his way off the bed in a predator like fashion, showing off his perfectly shaped ass that was not covered and simply had a white lacy string pressed down between the cheeks. Alfred almost immediately regretted his words as Ludwig just seemed to make everything ten times worse while barely even trying; why the hell did Ludwig have to be such an attractive Android? It wasn’t fair to Alfred or his resolve.

“That’s not what I meant!” Alfred exclaimed, unable to do anything else as it felt like every nerve in his body was paralized.

“And what did you mean  **master** ? How else would you have  **liked** me?” Ludwig asked as he crawled closer to the human until he was barely a foot from him, resting on his knees and lifting his upper body so that Alfred could look down at his lace clad body and Ludwig could look up at him to continue giving Alfred that look “I’ll  **obey** any  **command** you give me…  **any command** you would like to give me”.

Ludwig’s eyes slipped down to rest on Alfred’s growing bulge that was in no way inconspicuous and growing less so the longer Alfred was presented with such a sight knelt at his feet. The android licked his lips slowly as he glanced back up at the human, a very clear message in those ice blue eyes.

That look made this all too real for Alfred, causing the human to stumble back away from the android. “Get out of my room Ludwig!” Alfred ordered in a slightly higher tone than he normally would have used but then again this wasn’t a normal situation.

Ludwig’s seductive look almost managed to slip into one of annoyance as he got an order he DIDN’T want. Instead he made his face form a sad little pout, bringing his gloved hands up to his chest “did I do something wrong master? Is there any possible way I can make it better? Please don’t send me away, it gets so lonely when my master isn’t around to keep me company”.

“Knock it off Ludwig! This isn’t funny and neither was the last time!” Alfred snapped as he skirted around where the android still sat on the floor “Get out of my room so I can get ready for bed”. Alfred sat down on his bed and adjusted himself to hide the bulge in his pants.

“Please master, I’ll be good” Ludwig simpered as he turned to look at Alfred with a wide eyed begging look “Let me take care of you, I can make you feel so good”.

“I said no Ludwig, quite with all of this stuff” Alfred growled as he crossed his arms, he needed to be firm on this matter or else the android would keep doing these crazy little acts.

This time Ludwig’s face did slip from character into a look of annoyance as he pushed himself to his feet “Why won’t you just let me do my job? Why is it so hard for you to do when I am here on my knees begging? What will it take for you to let go of that nonsense idea you have lodged in your brain and fuck me? I’ve already done what you asked! My A. I. has already adjusted my system to allow for more human-like thoughts and emotions!”.

“That’s just it, you still see it as your job, as if your entire purpose is to just be a sex toy when you could grow to become something so much more!” Alfred snapped back.

“You stupid fucking human, this IS my purpose!” Ludwig shouted, gesturing down at his lace clad body “I was LITERALLY built FOR SEX! I can remove my dick and replace it with a million different kinds of dicks! I’m a walking talking thinking SEX TOY!”. 

“Well maybe I don’t want just a sex toy!” Alfred hissed “get out and stop trying to get me to have sex with you!”.

“You should already know the answer to that by now you ridiculous human” Ludwig growled as he turned and stormed out the door, the last sight Alfred saw was that perfect ass disappearing out the doorway.

As soon as Alfred was alone he groaned and flopped back onto his bed, his head filled with images of the androids lace clad body and images of his apron clad cat limb adorned body swirling through his head and causing his boner to refuse to be ignored any longer. He made sure to lock his door this time before chucking his pants.

He took his cock into his hand and hissed as it throbbed eagerly at finally being paid attention to. As he started stroking it the images in his head started playing out in scenes that had yet to happen and probably would have if he hadn’t put a stop to them. As he closed his eyes he imagined what the Android would have looked like with Alfred’s cock being deep throated while the human stood in the middle of his room with his pants around his ankles.

He pictured them back in the kitchen, him standing behind Ludwig with his cock buried in the androids body between those perfect cheeks, the android bent over the table while his still bound cock bounced with every thrust of Alfred’s hips. Fuck he even pictured himself laying sprawled across the table while the android slammed his own cock into Alfred’s ass over and over, causing him to cover himself in liberal amounts of cum.

Alfred cursed as he managed to make himself cum in real life, his load covering his hand was a rather pathetic sight; Alfred was using the bot in his mind for jacking off material even though he kept shooting down the bots earnest attempts to follow what his programming was telling him to do.

He sighed as he cleaned himself off and settled himself down into bed. He did have to admit though that Ludwig did seem a lot more human than when Alfred had first found him, in fact if Alfred didn’t know exactly what Ludwig was he would have almost guessed he really was human. Alfred groaned as he rubbed his eyes, if he didn’t think of something soon he was so screwed… his traitorous mind unhelpfully supplied that perhaps that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. 

Shit Alfred just needed to get laid, this was all just pent up sexual tension because he hasn’t been laid in a while… maybe he would find someone to fuck at the next planet? With that thought making him feel slightly guilty for some reason he rolled over and let himself drift off into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Well plan B had been a bust. Maybe there just was something he wasn’t doing right? But what could it be? He was pandering to the human’s kinks, he was even trying to make himself more human seeming by altering his coding to mimic human thoughts and emotions. Was it the fact that he was a robot that turned the human off? 

He had seen the erection Alfred sported both times so it wasn’t his outward appearance that was making Alfred fight his advances, it’s the fact that he is a computer that was programmed to want to perform sexual acts to satisfy the human’s urges; Alfred couldn’t seem to separate object ownership from slavery of an organic being because of his outward appearance contradicting his inner make up.

“What I need is a teacher” Ludwig mused from his spot in the human’s chair “I obviously can’t do this on my own and my owner isn’t being helpful in the slightest, I need outside help if I’m going to figure out a way to get Alfred to finally get past his hang up of my programming”. They still had a couple days left before they arrived at the next planet. He would leave the human alone for the time being and once they arrived he would head for the closest public gathering spot, perhaps a bar if the information his A. I. had gathered was to be believed.

~time skip~

Alfred sighed in relief as his ship informed him that they were preparing to dock on the next planet. The past three days had been rather tense… for him at least. It seemed like every time he and Ludwig were in the same room the android would ignore him or leave the room just as Alfred walked into it. If Alfred didn’t know the Android didn’t have real feelings he would have thought he had hurt Ludwig’s feelings and the other was giving him the silent treatment.

He felt the ship shudder as connection to the dock was made and the landing was finalized. He then went to go find Ludwig to let the droid know that Alfred would be busy so he was free to wander around the city just so long as he was back before Alfred had to take off again. He found the Android sitting at his computer, from the looks of it he was playing chess with the system. The android didn’t even twitch to acknowledge that Alfred was there and for some reason that hurt.

“We’ve docked at the planet, I don’t know how long we will be here but you can wander around all you want until we take off again” Alfred told him and waited for a reply but got nothing. He sighed in disappointment and left the room. Maybe Ludwig would be in a better mood if they spend some time apart. He didn’t know why but it was like he had a boyfriend who was mad at him… this was ridiculous.

Ludwig didn’t move from his spot until after Alfred was off the ship. It had been so hard ignoring the man the past couple days but it would all be worth it after this trip. He gave Alfred time to get some distance away before he left the ship himself. It was a slightly disorienting experience, to go from only having one person around to being surrounded by hundreds of life forms of different species.

As they had gotten closer to the planet he had tapped into the information that was known about this place and he had downloaded a map, his destination was the nearest tavern. He weaved his way through the crowd, apologizing to anyone he bumped into or politely refusing merchants trying to sell him their wares. 

Eventually he arrived at his destination and he entered the establishment. It was a fairly nice place that seemed to do decent business. Ludwig made his way up to the bar, from what he had learned if anyone knew anything about the people who came and went in their establishment it would be the bartender. 

The bartender had rather humanoid looking features with a few exceptions of his horns, ears and nose seeming to be those from a bull. He also had bulky arms and what seemed to be fur that covered them. “What can I get for ya” The bartender spoke in a relatively deep voice, his native language being translated by Ludwig’s A. I.

“I was hoping you could point me in the direction of someone who has the answers I need” Ludwig spoke back in the other’s language “I need someone with knowledge of the sexual industry”.

“Ah if you wanted a prostitute all you had to do was say so” the bartender said with a nod then pointed over to a corner where a few different species sat, all of them dressed scantily. Ludwig watched an insect looking extraterrestrial walk up to the table. There was a little chatting between him and the ones who sat there before one of them stood, a bright pink gelatinous being. He watched the two walk away then thanked the bartender.

As he walked up to the table the beings took notice of him. “Mm a human, I haven’t seen one of those in a while” a cat creature purred as she started fluttering her eyelashes at Ludwig. 

“Well I’m willing to do a discount for this handsome man as well as a few things you can’t” spoke up an androgynous being that had a mostly human looking face but had tentacles instead of arms and their skin was blue.

“Actually I’m not human” Ludwig spoke “And I’m here for something other than sex… I need information”.

The aliens all made noises of disappointment.

“Well I guess we can talk a bit while we wait for work, have a seat sugar” a rabbit looking male spoke up as he lounged back in his seat.

Ludwig nodded and pulled up a chair to the table, sitting down and giving these professionals his undivided attention.

“Well what do you want to know?” the cat woman said with a huff, slightly miffed she wasn’t getting a job.

“Firstly I think it would be beneficial to inform you of what I am and how it pertains to the information I need” Ludwig told them “I’m an android created by Life inc. My current owner found me buried in the wastelands of the last planet we were on and he fixed my system so he could find out why I was buried there… unfortunately my memory bank was either damaged or wiped and I was rebooted with no memories. 

I registered him in my systems as my owner but he has expressed multiple times that he does not want a “slave”, even going so far as to tell me to become more “Human”... I did what he wanted, I had my A. I. work to adjust my systems to display human like thoughts and emotions but every time I try to engage him in sex he keeps refusing and ordering me out of the room, claiming he doesn’t want to have sex with someone who is programmed to only be a sex toy”.

“That IS quite the pickle you have yourself there” a bird looking creature spoke up “maybe he’s one of those romantic types who think sex should only be between significant others”.

“Frankly I think his way of thinking is ridiculous, slavery is only a term for an organic being that was born into freedom but was turned into property against their will” the cat sniffed in annoyance “you were created with the single purpose to serve someone sexually, there’s a difference and the fact that he can’t see it is quite insulting towards real slaves and you”.

“I know that if I could just get him to forget about the fact that I’m just a computer program he would actually have sex with me” Ludwig said, frustration clear in his tone “But I don’t know how to do that short of wiping his memory and I believe doing that is harder than wiping my own”.

This got a laugh from those around the table. “I’m sure it is sweet heart, we’ll help you get your man” the rabbit said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“Tell us what you have done so far and we will help come up with thoughts on how to proceed” the bird told Ludwig and he nodded, telling them about the attempts with the owner/pet play and the lingerie.

The prostitutes nodded and listened, each one forming their own thoughts on the matter.

“So the guy doesn’t want you to act like a slave whose only purpose is his pleasure” The female spoke up “But he was really turned on by seeing you like that”.

“I think I have the answer to your problem” the tentacle limbed alien spoke up and Ludwig listened attentively to what they had to say “You are the one who has to be in charge”.

Ludwig blinked in surprise at hearing that, trying to process the thought “I- what do you mean?”.

“It’s simple, he doesn’t want to feel like you’re just doing it because he owns you, you’re going to have to take the reins for your first time together and show him that you’re not just a submissive little slave” the creature continued, their tentacles steepled in a way that looked thoughtful “he might try to be a little resistful in the beginning because of that mentality, just show him that you aren’t willing to back off even if he orders you to; he’ll get into it when he realizes you aren’t going to follow his orders like a slave would. After that he should come around to the realization that you’re not being forced to do anything and that having sex with you is a good thing”.

Ludwig sat there and processed what the prostitute said, his system calculating all the pros and cons of the idea “So… I have to dominate him in order for him to get rid of his ridiculous ideals that having sex with me is morally bad”.

“Or you could have sex with someone else in front of him” the cat mused in amusement.

Ludwig looked at her in confusion “How would that change his thoughts on having sex with me?”.

“Because if he sees you having sex with someone else of your own free will he’ll realize you’re not a slave” the cat spoke up “he gets a nice little show in the process, gets to see what he’s missing out on; plus since you’re not in a relationship with him it isn’t considered cheating”.

Ludwig thought about that option and hummed, his A. I. taking the suggestions and working them into his system “you’ve given me a lot to think about and possibly a way to finally break down the walls he seems so insistent on keeping up; I’m grateful”.

“It’s no problem dear, we’re happy to help; now you go and get your man” the rabbit told him and Ludwig nodded as he stood, thanking them one last time and leaving the bar. He had a lot of planning to do and an unknown amount of time to do it in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Drugs and Anthropomorphic alien sex
> 
> Happy Easter Everybody

Alfred groaned as he finally made it back to his ship a few days later. He was sore, tired, and feeling relatively accomplished with this trip; he had found a really big pocket of ore that he was able to sell for a good price. As he stepped back onto the ship he could smell something cooking. His stomach rumbled to remind him that he hadn’t eaten in a while so he followed his nose to the kitchen.

Ludwig was just putting the finishing touches on the food when Alfred entered the kitchen, the android wasn’t naked this time and that sent a weird mixture of relief and disappointment through the human. Ludwig looked up at the other’s entrance then back to the food “have a seat, the food will be ready in a minute”.

Alfred plopped down with a sigh, letting his body relax now that his job was over “man I’m tired”.

“You have been gone for several days so I would imagine so” Ludwig said as he dished up the plate and set it along with a glass of alcohol on the table.

Alfred picked up his fork and started to eat “I managed to make some good money so it was worth it”.

“Does that mean we will be leaving soon?” Ludwig asked casually as he watched Alfred eat.

“Yeah, once I finish this food I’ll set the coordinates and get the ship going before I lay down for some sleep” Alfred told him then paused and took a drink.

‘That’s what you think’ Ludwig thought as he leaned against the counter and waited.

Alfred was just finishing the last of his drink before his vision started to swim and he felt light headed “Whoa… I must be more tired than I... though-”. Alfred didn’t even get to finish his words, the drug Ludwig had slipped into the other’s drink finally taking effect and knocking the human out. Ludwig caught him before he could fall from his chair and he lifted him into his arms.

“Pleasant dreams” Ludwig murmured as he carried the unconscious human to his bedroom, it was time for plan C and if Ludwig had it his way this would be the last plan he would need; he was grateful to those prostitutes for helping him come up with this idea.

~time skip~

Alfred came to slowly, everything felt foggy and muffled. He blinked his eyes open, his vision swam for a moment before clearing. He shook the feeling off and looked around himself in confusion. He was in his room which was weird because he had last been in the kitchen with Ludwig. He must have fallen asleep at the table and the bot had carried him to his room. As he went to get up he realized two very important things.

The first was that he was sitting in a chair and not laying on his bed. The second thing he noticed was that he was tied to the chair. “L-Ludwig?” Alfred called in confusion and concern, what had happened? Did someone knock him out, tie him up, and steal Ludwig? Before his thoughts could get further out of hand the door opened and Ludwig stepped into the room. 

“Ah, you’re awake, I’m glad I didn’t use the suggested dose after all” Ludwig said as he walked over to the human “How are you feeling? Any nausea? Any lingering drowsiness? dizziness?”.

“No just a little groggy- wait what do you mean by dose? Did you drug me?” Alfred asked in surprised indignation.

“Well of course, you haven’t exactly given me much of a choice at this point” Ludwig said with a shrug as he patted Alfred’s cheek “Don’t worry though, there shouldn’t be any serious negative side effects”.

“Come on Ludwig this is a bit extreme just because I won’t have sex with you” Alfred grunted as he struggled against the bindings, he was tied down really well with only a little wiggle room though for some reason his hands where restrained in his lap.

“Mm yes well you and I have differing opinions on the matter” He said as he pulled a gag from his pocket, stuffing it into Alfred’s mouth and securing it behind his head “Hopefully after this your opinion will have changed”. He gave the human’s head a pat just as the door opened again and someone else walked into the room.

“Sorry I kept you waiting” said an anthropomorphic dog as he walked over to Ludwig.

Ludwig gave the creature a smile and shook his head “no worries, you’re just in time actually”.

Alfred looked back and forth in confusion, wondering who the dog was and why he was there.

“So I take it he isn’t joining?” the anthro asked in amusement as he looked the human over.

“Unfortunately no, he is currently in time out so all he gets to do is watch” Ludwig said and herded the dog to the bed.

“Well that is a shame but I do like to put on a good performance” the anthro snickered. Alfred suddenly noticed something that he hadn’t paid attention to until now, both of them were wearing nothing but robes. Was Ludwig seriously going to have sex with a random alien on Alfred’s bed in front of said bound man all because Alfred wouldn’t have sex with him? What the hell?

The anthro crawled onto the bed and took his robe off, dropping it onto the floor then settling himself comfortably. Ludwig pulled his robe off as well and dropped it on top of the other robe then climbed onto the bed and settled himself between the dog’s legs.

Alfred grunted in annoyance as he watched the two make themselves at home on his bed, what exactly was Ludwig trying to prove by this? Where the hell did he get this kind of idea? He gave another tug on his restraints but the rope was tied too well for him to get it loose so he resigned himself to sit there and watch his android have sex with an anthropomorphic alien… he never thought his life would lead to this point.

Ludwig kissed his partner and pressed their bodies together. The anthro grabbed a handful of hair and stroked down Ludwig’s chest. Ludwig’s hands were busy down below, rubbing at the sheath where the other’s cock was hidden and rubbing his lube slicked finger’s against the other’s hole. It didn’t take long for the anthro to become aroused, his cock slipping from the sheath and into Ludwig’s hand. Ludwig started stroking the cock, making the other moan against his mouth. Ludwig started fingering the hole open, stretching the walls to make room for something bigger.

Alfred watched the two moving against each other, seeing how good Ludwig was making the anthro feel. His dick seemed to really like the sight because it gave an enthusiastic twitch against his hands… he now realized why he was tied the way he was.

The dog like creature bucked his hips up into Ludwig’s touches and he deepened the kiss with a little more urgency. It didn’t take long for Ludwig to be able to fit three fingers into his partner, he had them scissoring and stretching the walls until he could slide his own cock inside. He pulled the fingers out and slicked his own cock up with lube. Then he lifted the dogs leg up over his hip which not only allowed him easy access to the other’s ass but also allowed Alfred a good view of his cock being sheathed in the alien.

Alfred couldn’t help how drawn his eyes were to that sight, it was like his eyes were metal being drawn by a magnet and he couldn’t seem to look away. He watched as the head of Ludwig’s cock slowly pushed into the Anthro’s stretched hole, watching as the shaft slowly disappeared into the hungry entrance.

The dog creature moaned a little louder as he was filled with the androids large cock. Ludwig slowly started to thrust into the body below him and the anthro happily thrust his hips onto the cock. Alfred’s hands started rubbing at his crotch without him realizing it, his own cock twitching to life.

Ludwig kissed down the anthro’s neck and his hand still kept working that long cock, teasing his thumb over the head and giving the knot at the base a squeeze. The dog panted and moaned as the android teased his body and he arched up into him eagerly.

“Baby you’re making me feel so good” The anthro gasped out, yelping as he felt his prostate being prodded by the other’s cock “Oh god there!”.

Ludwig changed the angle of his thrusts and kept hitting that spot, making the dog cry out and writhe against him. Alfred groaned softly at the sight and felt his cock start to become uncomfortable being pressed against his pants. Maybe Ludwig wouldn’t notice if Alfred got himself off quickly. He tried to open his pants as discreetly as possible but it was hard to do with his hands tied together.

He eventually managed to get his fly down and with a little wriggling he tugged his underwear down enough so he could get his cock out. The length sprung up into his hands and he started to rub it, biting his lower lip to keep from making any noises that would draw attention to him.

Ludwig kept going until it seemed like his partner was on the edge then he came to a stop before they could go over that edge. The anthro let out a whine as his orgasm was halted before it could begin. Ludwig pulled his cock out and urged the dog to roll over onto his front. He did so eagerly and lifted his hips. Ludwig thrust his cock back into the other’s ass and started thrusting again to work him back up to that edge.

Alfred groaned softly as he watched the android work the alien into a frenzy all over again. Fuck, Ludwig was really good at this and that did absolutely nothing for Alfred’s no sex with the robot resolve.

This time Ludwig didn’t stop, he sent his partner back to the edge and this time he pushed him over. The dog came with a cry, gripping one of Alfred’s pillows tightly as his body was wracked with mind numbing pleasure. 

Alfred shuddered and also came, flushing in embarassement; wow it really had been a while since he had done anything sex related that wasn’t just with his own hand and some porn; he used to be able to last longer than this but the sight of Ludwig making that dog come undone so thoroughly had gotten to him.

Ludwig pulled himself from the other and helped him roll onto his back. He gave him another long slow kiss, his hands stroking the dog anthro’s sides. When they eventually pulled apart from the kiss the dog panted softly as he spoke “I haven’t had a fuck that good in a long while, I wouldn’t mind having a second go if you’re up for it”.

“I can go for however long you want me to” Ludwig said lowly and before Alfred could realize what was happening they were having a second round of intense sex.

“Oh come on” Alfred groaned softly, his cock twitching back to life; this was cruel and unusual punishment. Ludwig cast a glance at Alfred, catching the blond staring with his dick in his hands. Alfred flushed at being caught masterbating to the sight of the two figures fucking on his bed. What surprised him was the smirk that Ludwig sent his way before returning his focus to the anthro under him.

That bastard was trying to manipulate him. Alfred grunted in annoyance, why out of all androids did he have to get a manipulative sadist? It just wasn’t fair on Alfred’s poor mind. Unfortunately for poor Alfred, the android and the anthro went for at least three more rounds before the dog couldn’t take any more. Alfred had came two more times during that very long intense fuck session and was feeling drained himself; he was still tired from the job he did previously and what energy he had gotten back from his drugged nap was spent quickly.

“Oof, you are a beast” the dog anthro panted, reveling in his after intense sex high.

“You have quite the stamina” Ludwig complimented from his place sat beside the dog, causing him to chuckle.

“I should probably get going, do you mind if I use the shower?” The dog asked as he sat up and got off the bed.

“Please do, and thank you again for coming” Ludwig said, not bothering to leave the spot he was lounging in.

“Oh I always love cumming” the dog smirked and chuckled at his little pun then left the room.

Alfred watched him until his tail disappeared from sight then turned his eyes back to Ludwig. The android hadn’t moved but this time his eyes were on the state Alfred was in. Alfred stared back, too tired to be embarrassed about how he looked or what Ludwig thought about him. After a little while of them starting at each other Ludwig finally climbed off the bed and walked over to Alfred.

He reached behind the human and untied the knot that held the rope around Alfred’s hands in place. Once the human’s hands were free Ludwig left the room to allow Alfred to untie himself. Alfred watched the droid leave the room as he worked to free himself, he was surprised that Ludwig hadn’t said anything or stuck around for that matter, he figured the android would have had some kind of comment to make about what just happened.

While Alfred was freeing himself Ludwig was at the controls setting the coordinates for their next launch. He set the launch timer to 30 minutes, that would give the anthro enough time to shower and dress then leave the ship. Once that was done Ludwig went back to the workshop and plugged himself in to recharge his battery, it wasn’t something he had to do often but he liked to keep himself fully charged just in case of an emergency.

Alfred didn’t go looking for Ludwig, he really didn’t know what to say to the android after that little display. He felt the ship shaking from take off a half hour later and figured Ludwig had set the coordinates and was waiting for the anthro to leave the ship before launching them. Alfred grunted as his mind flashed with images of the very intense sex that had happened on his bed. He had had to change the entire bedding because the cum that had been sprayed all over it had really sunk in, the rubbing around they had done on it hadn’t exactly helped either.

Alfred decided to just go to sleep since the ship was in motion. His room still smelled like sex and he huffed in annoyance that he couldn’t air the room out, he wished he was back on earth so he could open the damn window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent posted anything, I'm back at work now that my medical leave is over and walmart sucks all the inspiration out of me. this is what i had written before I had gone back to work. hopefully things wont stay like this and ill be able to keep writing. I was going to write more for this chapter but decided to cut it off here and continue in the next chapter.

Ludwig was humming a tune he had downloaded from the internet during his research on humans, it was called I Always Get What I Want by someone named Avril Lavigne; it was a very fitting song for this situation if he did say so himself. Alfred still hasn’t come out of his room but it was only a matter of time before the human’s bodily needs forced him to face the android and what had happened.

Really though, Alfred was being ridiculous over the whole thing. It’s just sex! Why is he so hung up over the technicalities of everything? Ludwig tsked and shook his head as he fished the finished tray of cookies from the oven, he had taken up baking in his spare time waiting for Alfred and found it to be quite enjoyable; sure he couldn’t taste anything he made but it was the motion of everything that mattered.

Ludwig glanced up as he heard footsteps coming his way, it seemed Alfred finally decided it was time to stop hiding. The human poked his head into the room and Ludwig heard him sniffing the air. “I smell cookies” Was the first thing out of the blond’s mouth.

“Oh? Well that might be because I made cookies” Ludwig commented nonchalantly.

Alfred blinked in surprise at the tray of cookies that he could see sitting next to the android. “But you’re an android, you can’t taste food” the human said in confusion.

“That may be true but that does not mean that I can’t do the actual cooking, you don’t need to have taste buds if you follow a recipe correctly; how do you think I am always able to make your meals?” Ludwig told him.

Alfred thought back for a few moments on the food the android had made for him, it had all tasted just fine and he hadn’t bothered to question it until now. He looked at the tray of cookies again, they did look fluffy and were a nice golden color. He looked back up at Ludwig with puppy dog eyes “can I have a cookie?”.

Ludwig paused and stared at the human for a long moment. Did Alfred really think he couldn’t have the cookies? Who would eat them if the human didn’t? “They just came out of the oven… Give them a minute to cool down before eating them” He finally said and Alfred smiled happily, he hadn’t had homemade cookies in a long time. 

In fact he hadn’t had homemade food in a long time period; he was constantly eating packaged meals so everything Ludwig made was a nice break from the bland atrocity that was space food. That thought also made him pause “Hey Ludwig… where did you get the food to cook with? I don’t keep anything like this in my stores”.

“Have you never used a delivery droid?” Ludwig asked Alfred “You travel through space, surely you know about them”.

“Mm no I buy everything I need when I’m on the planet” Alfred told him as he sat down at the table.

“Delivery droids are stationed throughout space, they have a stock of everything” Ludwig told Alfred as he sat across from him at the table “All you have to do is place in an order and supply them with your coordinates, how do you think I got the pet play set and the lingerie so quickly?”.

“I hadn’t really thought about it, I was too busy focusing on the naked robot flashing his junk at me” Alfred said dryly.

“So you do like my junk” Ludwig teased with a smirk, causing Alfred to flush when he realized how he worded what he said.

“I didn’t mean it like that” he denied but that just made Ludwig’s smirk grow bigger “shut up, that wasn’t what I meant”.

“Well then you will have to tell me what you meant because that sounded very much like a confession that you want me” Ludwig told him with a satisfied grin.

“Alright change of subject, why did you drug me, tie me up, and make me watch you have sex with some random alien?” Alfred asked as he reached for one of the cookies, it looked like they had cooled off some so it was safe to snack.

“I didn’t make you watch, you did that of your own free will” Ludwig shrugged “but as for why I did that, it was to show you that I’m able to have sex with whoever I want to; technically because you own me I am only programmed to want to sleep with you but since one of your little kinks is voyeurism, that created a little loop hole in my programming that made it so I could fulfill your desires without going against my original purpose”.

Alfred didn’t even bother denying the voyeurism kink at this point, Ludwig had somehow found out Alfred’s weak points and was using them against him. “So because of me you can sleep with other people but so long as I’m in the same room” Alfred finally said after a moment.

“Mostly, though I suppose one way around that would be if I were to film everything with the intent of giving the recording to you” Ludwig mused as he thought about it then nodded and shrugged “I get to sleep with random strangers and my programming accepts it as me doing my job because I would be doing it for your benefit in some way… so in a sense I don’t really need to have sex with you and I would still be fulfilling my purpose”.

“So… does that mean you’re going to stop trying to sleep with me?” Alfred asked in confusion, this whole thing was a mess and the mental gymnastics was making his head hurt, plus he didn’t like the thought of Ludwig sleeping with every alien he came across just because Alfred wouldn’t have sex with him; that just made this all so much worse than what Alfred was trying to keep it from being.

“Of course it doesn’t” Ludwig told him as he stood from the chair “screwing you is my main objective and, as Avril Lavigne once said, I always get what I want”. Ludwig soon left the room and Alfred sat stunned at the table, cookie momentarily forgotten.

He shook it off a few moments later and called after the android “Did you just throw a song quote at me!”. He of course got no answer because the android was gone by this point. Alfred munched on his cookie in annoyance then paused and stared down at it… this was a good cookie. Alfred looked behind him one more time then grabbed the tray of cookies and snuck back to his room with them.

Ludwig heard Alfred trying to sneak away and he shook his head at the human’s strangeness. He would give Alfred another day or so before he confronted the human and put into action the second stage of plan c, Ludwig wanted what he had done and said to really take hold in Alfred’s mind; who knew mental manipulation could be so fun?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the much anticipated sex scene.
> 
> sorry if my posting becomes sporadic, shit has happened lately with work and my dog and it's made it hard to get into the spirit of writing....
> 
> on a positive note: NEW SEASON OF HETALIA NEXT YEAR! FUCK YEAH!

A couple days passed and Ludwig did indeed leave Alfred alone. This fact made Alfred slightly nervous because when the android was being quiet like this it meant that he was plotting. Alfred decided this time he had to confront the android before he could do something else to Alfred. The ship wasn’t very big so it didn’t take him long to find the android. 

He found Ludwig sitting at the computer, this time he was reading something. As he stepped closer he could hear Ludwig humming a song as he scrolled down the page to keep reading the text. He also noticed that Ludwig was wearing nothing but form fitting shorts… where the hell had he gotten those? The humming stopped and Ludwig turned his head to look at Alfred “Hello there, did you need something?”.

Alfred pulled his eyes away from Ludwig’s bare torso to look the android in his ice blue eyes “I was just wondering why you were being so silent, the last time you did this I was drugged, tied up, and made to watch you screw a random alien in my bed”.

Ludwig arched a brow and smirked at the human who owned him “Oh? Do you believe I’m plotting against you? I thought I was a simple robot unable to do such things? You are my master after all and I could not possibly be able to plot against you”.

Alfred rolled his eyes at Ludwig’s sassy attitude “cut the crap, you and I both know you’re a scheming little shit, I just want to know what else you have planned and how I can put a stop to it before you do something really stupid”.

“I will have you know all of my plans are well thought out and quite ingenious” Ludwig sniffed at Alfred’s words as he propped his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his palm “The only “stupid” thing is your silly little morality complex and your inability to differentiate between a soulless object created to help you and an organic naturally born creature being subjugated; quite honestly you have offended me”.

“How the fuck have I offended you!” Alfred snapped in annoyance, frankly this android was really starting to tick him off; he was like a dog that wouldn’t let go of a bone and it was driving him crazy.

“Hm… how about the fact that you are far more content to use your hand to relieve your sexual needs than the sex robot that sits around your ship doing nothing but playing virtual chess with your ship and downloading information from the internet for the soul purpose of making the man who wants nothing to do with him happy?” Ludwig drolled, staring at Alfred with half lidded eyes “Frankly I don’t know why you still keep me around, you could have sold me back to Life inc. the moment you realized what I was built for”.

“I was curious why such an expensive android was buried in the middle of nowhere” Alfred huffed defensively as he crossed his arms “And I’m not going to just give you back to Life inc. so they can just sell you off to someone who would do god knows what to you, I’ve seen what some people do to their androids or make the android do to amuse them”.

“So what? I’m just supposed to just sit around here, gathering dust while you have your merry little jaunt through the galaxy?” Ludwig grunted in frustration, pushing himself up from the chair “I’m just a decorative piece for you then? A conversation starter you can have a chuckle at?”.

“No that’s not it!” Alfred exclaimed, waving his arms about as if he could clear away the androids’ thoughts.

“Then what Alfred? Because from where I am standing that is exactly what it looks like” Ludwig growled as he stalked closer to the human, Alfred backing away.

“That’s not what’s happening Ludwig” Alfred said in frustration as the android kept getting closer while he tried to keep the distance between them. Unfortunately for him he had managed to back himself against the wall which Ludwig managed to take advantage of, pinning Alfred against the surface and having their faces only inches apart as he kept staring into the other’s eyes.

“I’m sick of your excuses Alfred” Ludwig murmured as he took hold of the squirming human’s chin “I’m also done passively standing by letting you give me contradicting signals about what you want… I think it’s time I take matters into my own hands since you obviously can’t”.

Before Alfred could say anything Ludwig sealed their mouths together with a firm kiss, pressing his body up against Alfred’s to further pin him against the wall and taking his hands to pin them above his head. Ludwig being an android gave him a strength advantage over Alfred so it was easy enough to keep him in place while he continued to wriggle and squirm against Ludwig.

Alfred honestly hadn’t been expecting Ludwig to go this far. He was programmed to do exactly what his master wanted wasn’t he? Not to go against his master’s orders and do the exact opposite of what he was told. Alfred hadn’t even known Ludwig could do such a thing, robots were only supposed to follow orders and do nothing else right? Absently he noted how surprisingly soft Ludwig’s lips were as well as how good of a kisser he seemed to be.

While Alfred was having his little mental gymnastics, Ludwig was mentally congratulating himself on a job well done; he had his human right where he wanted him. That thought gave him pause for a nanosecond, did he really just think of Alfred as his human? He didn’t own the human so why had the thought entered his head? Was it his A.I.’s doing? Was it still working on ways to make him more human seeming? Human’s did have a tendency to be possessive from what he had read, perhaps that was it; his A.I. was giving him a possessiveness that an android like him wouldn’t normally have, it was an interesting thought.

While both of them were lost in their minds Alfred had stopped his struggling against the droid and his eyes had slowly shut of their own accord. The kiss started to become less one sided and Ludwig used one hand to hold both of Alfred’s in place while the other drifted down to grip a handful of his hair so he could tilt the human’s head at a better angle. Before long the kiss became deeper and more intense, a small moan slipping from Alfred as the android’s body pressed more firmly against his.

After several long minutes of kissing Ludwig slowly pulled back an inch so Alfred could take in the breaths he needed but that didn’t stop Ludwig from giving the human attention in other ways. He gave the kiss swollen lips a lick then trailed down to his neck where he began to nip and suck. Alfred shuddered at the feeling of his neck being so fiercely attacked, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard and panted to refill his lungs and make the lightheadedness go away.

“L-Ludwig” Alfred panted, then gasped and moaned as the hand that had been in his hair had left and moved down to rub across a nipple, giving the little nub a pinch. Ludwig reclaimed Alfred’s mouth again and kissed him back into a stupor while he continued to play with the human’s body, exploring it at his own pace. His main objective at that moment was to get the human so horny that the only thoughts in his head would be to beg Ludwig to fuck him.

Ludwig nudged a knee between Alfred’s legs, happy that he was slightly taller than the other as it gave him the opportunity to have the other practically straddling his leg; Alfred was standing on the tips of his toes with almost all his weight pressing his crotch down against Ludwig’s leg. They were like this a good long while, Ludwig alternating between kissing Alfred breathless then moving to suck dark bruises into his neck until he regained enough breath for Ludwig to once again steal it away with a deep kiss.

Alfred was becoming slightly lightheaded from all of this and it was making it hard for him to think of anything except the body pressed against him, the lips that kept stealing his breath away, and the painfully throbbing bulge in his pants that was squished against a very firm thigh. Ludwig eventually decided to grant Alfred some form of mercy. He pulled back enough to give him the ability to breath and he let him do so for several minutes. 

While Alfred regained his breath Ludwig used their positions to grind his thigh against Alfred’s throbbing erection, dragging a needy moan from the flustered human. Alfred bit his lip at hearing the sound come from himself, his face flushing further at how lewd it sounded.

“I think it’s about time we moved this somewhere a bit more comfortable” Ludwig purred and before Alfred could react, Ludwig had gripped Alfred’s ass and lifted the human to lay over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Alfred yelped and flailed as he was laid over the android’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes, his erection now grinding against the other’s shoulder as he began to walk and all he could see was the view of Ludwig’s unfairly perfect ass.

“L-Ludwig put me down” Alfred huffed as he tried to push himself up and off the shoulder. This earned him a smack to the ass that caused him to yelp and jerk.

“Behave or I’ll punish you” Ludwig told him as he made the short walk to the other’s bedroom then proceeded to drop him down onto the bed. Alfred bounced from the drop and before he could move Ludwig was on him again, pinning his arms and legs against the soft surface. Ludwig took the moment to look Alfred over, from his flushed face, rustled hair, and crooked glasses down to the very noticeable bulge that throbbed eagerly between the other blond’s legs.

Ludwig took hold of the glasses and lifted them from Alfred’s face, getting a noise of protest from the other that he shushed with another kiss while he placed the glasses on the bedside table; it’s not like Alfred would be needing them any time soon. Once that matter was taken care of he returned his full attention to the squirming human below him. He made quick work of getting rid of Alfred’s pants.

While he still kept Alfred’s mouth busy he fished the bottle of lube from the night stand and set it beside them on the bed for when he would need it. After that he took Alfred’s nicely endowed cock into his hand and started to tease it, he wanted to get Alfred to the point where he was begging for it; something he had a feeling wouldn’t be hard to do once the other let go of his inhibitions. 

Alfred squirmed at the touch, his hips trying to buck up into the hand but was foiled by the pressure that held him in place. He nearly whined at the teasing touch but it was quickly turned into a moan before it could leave his mouth when the teasing touch became a solid grip around his cock. Ludwig played with Alfred’s body for several long minutes before he once again let the other’s mouth go to let him breath.

“Still want to tell me you don’t want this?” Ludwig purred as he nipped Alfred’s chin. The human shivered and bit his lip, trying to gather his scattered thoughts; it was so difficult to do when he had an unbelievably attractive android on top of him manipulating his body like it was some kind of instrument. Fuck he couldn’t take it any more.

“Fine! You win” Alfred groaned, squirming for a whole other reason that no longer had to do with escaping the stubborn robot.

“I win? I didn’t know we were playing a game? What’s my prize?” Ludwig purred with a smirk as he gave Alfred’s cock a stroke, pulling a moan from the human and just making his squirming all the more insistent.

“Damn it Ludwig, stop being a tease!” Alfred exclaimed, tossing his head back and forth.

“Oh I’m the tease, that’s rich coming from you” Ludwig said dryly as he pressed his thumb against the head of Alfred’s cock and rubbed hard against it causing the other to jerk and whine.

“Okay! Okay I’m sorry!” Alfred called out in slight desperation “I’m sorry I was a tease! LudWig Pleeeease!”.

Ludwig’s eyes glowed with a sense of satisfaction that only the cat who caught the canary would have “Hm… I don’t know if you really are sorry, perhaps I should teach you a little lesson”.

“Noooooo” Alfred groaned miserably “I am sorry please I’ll stop just god please fuck me!”.

Ludwig paused at hearing that and a smirk slipped onto his face as Alfred spoke the magic words. He claimed the human’s lips in another deep kiss while he grabbed the lube and slicked up three fingers liberally. He then grabbed one of Alfred’s legs and laid it over his shoulder, parting the other’s legs wider and giving him more room to work. He teased a lubed finger up and down the divide between the other’s asscheeks, brushing pressure over the hole but not pushing in yet.

Alfred whined and squirmed as he felt that finger refusing to enter where he needed it to be, fuck why did Ludwig have to be such a damn tease; this was going to be the death of him. As the finger did another pass over the hole, instead of continuing on the finger made a detour and pushed into the hole, surprising Alfred with the sudden intrusion. Alfred yelped at the sudden action, his spine bowing upward. Ludwig paused to give Alfred a moment to adjust before carrying on with his actions.

Despite his eagerness to proceed Ludwig took his time, working Alfred open and back up into a needy frenzy. By the time he was done Alfred was loose, well lubed, and a writhing mess. He removed his fingers from Alfred’s hole which received a whine of disappointment from the other. He hushed him as he took the lube again and slicked up his cock with it. He raised the second leg over his other shoulder and took a moment to appreciate the sight of his human laid open and bare before him then slowly started to push inside.

Alfred threw his head back and gasped, moaning as Ludwig filled him in such an amazing way that it made him see stars. Ludwig paused to give Alfred time to adjust. He watched the human below him, how his face was twisted up in bliss, his hair damp and completely wild. It made something inside Ludwig hum with pleasure, feeling satisfied for the first time since he woke up on this spaceship; this was exactly where he was meant to be.

Before long Alfred had calmed down enough to be able to tell Ludwig to start moving. Ludwig gripped Alfred’s hip and slowly withdrew most of his cock before thrusting it back inside. He kept up this steady rhythmic pace for a good while, his other hand dancing about Alfred’s body, teasing a nipple or brushing over his cock. As he kept at it he leaned in and started dragging his tongue across sweat slicked skin, drawing so many lewd noises out of his human.

Meanwhile Alfred was in heaven. Ludwig was pleasuring him in a way he had never felt before and it was taking him to heights he had never imagined were possible. He wished he could grab onto something but his arms were pinned firmly above his head. Every time the androids cock slipped inside him it brushed against that bundle of nerves that caused his vision to white out. Coherent thoughts were officially thrown out the window, all his mind could process was how good it felt and that he wanted more.

“L-Lud-” Alfred gasped, jerking against the restraining hold “Lud please!”.

“Please what? Tell me what you want” Ludwig murmured against Alfred’s skin.

“H-harder… faster… d-deeper please” Alfred moaned as his toes curled and his insides tightened around the android’s cock.

Ludwig purred as Alfred begged for more and immediately changed the speed of his thrusts. He did just as Alfred asked, going in harder, deeper, faster.

Alfred cried out at the sudden change, his mind going blank and his body going stiff. All he could do was let out random sounds and syllables.

Ludwig felt a warmth rushing over his hand and he glanced down to see that Alfred had orgasmed. He kept up the pace for a few seconds after then slowly came to a stop so Alfred could catch his breath and regain his senses.

Alfred had gone limp once Ludwig had stopped thrusting, his whole body buzzing and his mind blank. After a few moments his eyes slowly fluttered open, when had he closed them? He stared up into Ludwig’s face, the android looked so proud and satisfied with his actions.

“Quite looking smug” Alfred grumbled.

“How can I not when you look so thoroughly fucked?” Ludwig asked with a smirk, giving Alfred’s spent cock a squeeze.

Alfred gasped and nudged Ludwig’s head with his knee “Quite! That’s sensitive right now”. 

Ludwig simply laughed and gave it another squeeze “are you tired already? Hmph and here I had so much more fun planned”.

“Damn it Ludwig I need a couple minutes before I do anything else” Alfred grunted and squirmed his arms “Can you let me go now?”.

Ludwig acted as if he was pondering this request but after a moment he hummed and released Alfred’s hands “So are we finally done with this whole charade? I enjoyed watching you squirm under me and cry out for more~”.

Alfred flushed and tsked as he pushed against Ludwig’s face “even if I said no you’d do this again, knowing you I’d probably end up tied up again too”.

“You enjoyed being tied up” Ludwig huffed as he took hold of Alfred’s hand and started sucking on his fingers “Maybe next time I’ll let you tie me up”.

Alfred’s flush deepened as he watched that mouth and felt it do lewd things to his fingers. Fuck it wasn’t fair how good Ludwig was at doing that… It made him think of that mouth being on other appendages. He chanced a look into those eyes and shivered at the look his android was giving him.

Ludwig started to rock his hips, his cock still buried inside Alfred. The human shuddered and moaned as he felt that length shifting inside him. Ludwig smirked around Alfred’s fingers and gave them one last suck before removing them. He took Alfred’s legs off his shoulders and held them by the ankles, keeping Alfred’s legs spread wide so he could lean back and watch his cock slip in and out of Alfred’s hole.

Alfred simply laid there and moaned, missing the feeling of having the other pressed close to him. His hands were finally free to grab something so they gripped the blanket below him in an effort to keep him slightly grounded. This time Ludwig didn’t wait for Alfred to beg him for more, he was barely moving for a minute before he started fucking him with force. Alfred cried out in surprise at the sudden powerful thrusts which quickly turned into cries of pleasure as Ludwig’s thrusts hit his prostate dead on.

This time the fucking was much shorter than the first, only lasting a couple minutes before Alfred had no choice but to cum from the overwhelming sensation. Much to Alfred’s surprise though Ludwig kept thrusting hard into his prostate which sent him into a third orgasm barely seconds after. Ludwig decided to grant Alfred mercy after the third orgasm, he knew that if he wasn’t careful he could hurt the human. He let his legs go and slowly withdrew his cock. 

Alfred laid there in a boneless heap, gasping and panting for breath he hadn’t been able to catch due to Ludwig’s over enthusiastic thrusts. “Are you…. T-trying to… kill m-me?” Alfred panted as he felt around on the bed side table for his glasses so he could finally see.

Ludwig chuckled and laid down beside Alfred, pulling the blanket up over him after he cleaned him off “Of course not, my job is to satisfy you not kill you”.

Alfred grunted and rolled over, wincing as his back twinged “Well fuck, looks like I’m not leaving the bed tomorrow”.

“It’s a good thing your ship can fly on autopilot then isn’t it?” Ludwig smirked and scooted closer, wrapping himself around Alfred.

Alfred didn’t know why but this kind of surprised him, he didn’t think Ludwig would cuddle after sex since sex was the only job he had to do. After a moment he relaxed into the other’s hold and sighed “Yeah, I guess so”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter of the new year! Holy shit! my damn plot bunny has burrowed to the center of the earth and won't come out q.q
> 
> on a brighter note I'm attempting to become affiliated on twitch... it's not easy without a computer that has the software I need but I'm working towards that.  
> unfortunately that leaves me with little time and energy to write q.q enjoy the chapter folks!
> 
> WARNING: OUTDOOR SEX

During the next week Ludwig would “jump” Alfred at random times and proceed to fuck his brains out, and by random he meant while checking the ships course, eating, showering, sleeping, brushing his teeth, or in the middle of changing his clothes. Frankly he didn’t know whether to be amused or frustrated at the robot’s tenaciousness. At this point Alfred decided to just give up on his attempt at not treating the robot like a sex object, honestly he didn’t even know why he had tried so hard to not fuck the android.

He decided to give the droid a little payback for all the ass reaming he’s been doing to Alfred lately, he just had to decide on when and how to do it. As he was plotting their next sexcapade the ship sent out a notification to let him know that they were approaching the next planet. He decided he would take Ludwig with him on his next expedition and screw him in the middle of whatever wilderness this planet had. 

Alfred took his seat in the captain’s chair and guided the ship into the docking bay. Once everything was settled and the ship was shut down he went to go talk to the droid. He found Ludwig charging himself in the bedroom, it was sights like this that reminded him that the android was nothing but metal parts and computer programming; it was such an odd feeling.

“Hey Ludwig, I was wondering if you’d like to tag along on my trip this time?” Alfred asked the droid as he leaned against the doorway.

Ludwig glanced over at the human and raised an eyebrow “Oh? What will we be doing?”.

“Well whenever I land on a new planet I go out into the wilderness to search for things like mineral deposits or special plants and animals that can’t be found on other planets, I make money off my discoveries if no one else has made them yet” Alfred explained.

“Sounds intriguing” Ludwig commented as he unplugged his charging cord “I think it would be interesting to watch you work”.

Alfred smirked as Ludwig agreed to follow him without a second thought on the matter “great! It’ll be fun to have someone tagging along. Let’s get you dressed and ready to go”.

The adventurer picked out some clothing that would fit Ludwig and once the android was dressed they left the ship. First stop was the information center to get a map downloaded as well as some of the knowledge about this planet so they wouldn’t be going in blind and possibly end up attacked by some kind of super creature that would tear them to bits. Thankfully though it sounded like this planet was relatively tame which meant that Alfred could enact his plans after all.

Alfred purchased a few supplies and then the two of them headed on their way. It seemed like this planet was rather heavily populated with trees, thankfully they would make a nice cover for any explicit actions that were not meant for the eyes of passers by. He hummed as he sent his scanning droid off to search for any mineral deposits or other items of interest. Ludwig watched on with mild interest since this was his first time getting to watch Alfred work.

“With my little buddy off scanning things for me that gives me time to focus on other things” Alfred said with a grin at his android.

“Oh? What will you be doing while it is scanning about?” Ludwig asked, curious about what other things Alfred would need to do other than scouting about for items to sell. 

“I actually have a little bit of unfinished business that I need to take care of before I get started with my actual business” Alfred told Ludwig as he walked over to a tree and tossed a rope around the trunk “Come over here for a minute and help me with this, I just need you to hold this rope for me”. 

Ludwig walked over and did as asked, grabbing the rope where Alfred instructed. Before he could ask what Alfred was doing, the human quickly tied the rope around Ludwig’s wrists tightly enough so the android couldn’t slip the rope off or break it. Ludwig blinked in surprise and looked at Alfred curiously.

Alfred’s smirk grew and he gave Ludwig’s ass a slap “Time for a little payback for the past week of non stop harassment you’ve been doing on my ass”.

Ludwig raised an amused eyebrow and said “what do you plan to do? Fuck me in the middle of the wilderness?”.

“That’s exactly the plan my horny little android” Alfred snickered as he gave the zipper on his pants a tug “With my little scout bot out keeping an eye on things I’ll know if anything dangerous starts coming our way so all my focus can be directed on a certain someone who frankly I need to teach a lesson to”.

“Oh? And what might that lesson be?” Ludwig asked, eyeing the parted zipper that a very enticing bulge was only barely being kept in check behind.

Alfred hummed and gripped Ludwig’s hair, tilting the androids head so that their eyes could meet and he said in a husky murmur “That you belong to me”.

Everything inside of Ludwig seemed to hum at those words and something like pleasure thrummed in his core. “Then what are you waiting for?” Ludwig murmured lowly, his eyelids dropping half way.

Alfred had pulled his cock out while they were staring into each others eyes and he had been lightly stroking it when Ludwig said those words. Without saying a thing he used the grip he had on Ludwig’s hair to pull the droids head down so that he was face to face with a thick hard cock. 

“I think it’s time you put that mouth to work doing something more useful than talking, open up” Alfred ordered and without protest Ludwig dropped his jaw to welcome the waiting organ.

Since Ludwig was a robot with no gag reflex or a need to breathe, Alfred didn’t have to worry about choking him or suffocating him when he thrust his cock into a mouth and throat that was designed to maximize Alfred’s pleasure. Alfred groaned at how amazing Ludwig’s mouth felt and started thrusting.

“Do you feel this cock filling your throat? This is the only cock you’ll ever get to enjoy because you belong to me” Alfred growled as he gripped Ludwig’s hair tighter and Ludwig hummed around the cock “Only I can fuck you and fill you with cum, no one else is allowed to touch you”.

This was everything Ludwig had wanted since the moment he woke up, he had wanted those words spoken to him so badly and now he finally had them; Alfred was finally claiming Ludwig as his. Alfred fucked Ludwig’s throat for a few more minutes before pulling his cock out and yanking the androids head so that he was once more facing the tree. Alfred opened the front of Ludwig’s pants and tugged them off his hips and down around his ankles.

“There’s plenty of time later for me to use your throat as a cum dump, what I want is for this first load to be shot inside this perfect ass you keep waving in my face every day like a bitch in heat” Alfred grunted as he grabbed Ludwig’s hips and pulled his lower half further away from the tree. Because of his arms being tied to the tree Ludwig was made to bend over and shift his legs further apart to keep his balance.

Alfred gripped those perfectly round cheeks and spread them apart, rubbing his cockhead against that soft little hole. Ludwig’s whole body shuddered as the sensors in that part of his body flipped a switch inside of him. “Please Alfred, I want you inside me, fill me with that big thick cock” Ludwig begged as his hole twitched against the cockhead.

“Now is that any way to address the one who owns you? When they’ve got you bent over with their cock pressed against your asshole? I’m sure you can be a better slut than that” Alfred tsks as he teasingly ground against the hole.

“Master please, I want your cock inside me so badly” Ludwig gasped out as his entire programming flipped into what was essentially labeled as slut mode “I need you ramming my ass and filling me with cum, please use me master I need it so badly”.

Alfred purred happily at how good at begging Ludwig seemed to be and how needy he sounded. He rewarded the android by shoving his cock entirely into that perfect ass, getting a pleased cry from his slutty robot. Fuck the ass was even better than the throat somehow, gripping his cock in such a hot velvety hold; it was like the hole was trying to keep his cock from leaving the androids body. He allowed himself a moment to just stand there and enjoy the feeling clamped around his cock then when he was ready he started to thrust.

With each thrust Alfred slammed into the androids hole, he hit some kind of sensor that caused Ludwig to cry out, moan, and beg for more which he happily obliged. Alfred fucked him long and hard, wanting to drive home to his android that this was the only cock he was ever allowed to enjoy filling his holes. Ludwig accepted the lesson happily, not at all offended that Alfred thought he needed to put Ludwig in his place if it meant plenty of pleasurable attention from the human.

After a rather long and rough session Alfred finally couldn’t hold out any longer. After one last thrust he buried himself deeply inside Ludwig and released his load, filling the android. Ludwig’s hole clamped down tightly on Alfred’s cock so as not to let any of the android’s hard work slip out. Alfred rested against Ludwig’s back for a long moment to regain his breath then he slowly withdrew himself from the android and let go of Ludwig’s hips.

Ludwig stood up and glanced back at Alfred, his arms still tied to the tree as he asked “Is that the end of the lesson?”.

Alfred’s answer was to grab Ludwig’s hair again and kissed him deeply for a few rough minutes then pulled back and rumbled “Oh this is just the beginning, I plan on “thanking” you for every time you nailed my ass over the week, you won’t know when and you won’t know where but I will claim whatever part of you I want when I want and where I want, do you understand me?”.

“Yes master” Ludwig said quietly, licking his lips; this was going to be a very fun week for him.

“Good slut” Alfred said lowly as he kissed him again and untied Ludwig’s hands “Now get down on your knees and put your hands behind your back, do not move them unless I allow you to”.

Ludwig dropped down onto his knees and tucked his arms behind his back as Alfred had ordered and waited for the human’s next action or order.

Alfred stood there for a moment, simply stroking his cock as he worked himself back up to hardness. He looked his android over, admiring his perfection. When he was ready he said to Ludwig “for now, use your tongue only to pleasure me”.

Ludwig leaned forward and slipped his tongue from his mouth. He lapped at the head first and teased the tip of his tongue across the slit at the top. He gave it a moment's worth of attention then slowly worked his way down the shaft, tracing over veins and making sure to leave no inch untouched. When he reached the sacks that hung hot and heavy underneath he gave each one a thorough massage, making certain to give each liberal attention.

Alfred watched Ludwig work, his eyes half lidded as the pleasure from the android’s tongue made his cock twitch and pleasant heat to pool in his stomach. “That’s good slut, so very good; now that you’ve properly worshipped me I want you to suck on my balls, give them a little bit more proper attention”.

Ludwig drew the sacks into his mouth and sucked on them, rolling his tongue around each one to make sure to continue to give them proper treatment. Then he let one sack go so he could focus solely for a few moments on the other, giving it some deep and thorough attention before switching back to the one he let go so it wasn’t ignored. He kept doing this, switching between them or sometimes both at the same time. 

Alfred was breathing heavily as Ludwig continued to act so skillfully with that mouth. He swallowed heavily and said “Enough slut, you’ve done really good so far. It’s time to turn your attention to the most important part; turning that throat of yours into the cock sleeve it was always meant to be. Make me cum down your throat”.

Ludwig paused and let the balls go, lifting his head until he was once again staring at the cock. It was now flushed a beautiful dark red color and was twitching as cum started to drip from the tip. He flicked his tongue out to lick up the fluid then in one move he inserted the cock down his throat. He swallowed around the organ and made his throat muscles constrict around it as he moved up and down on it. He made sure to keep rubbing at the cock with his tongue.

Alfred had tried so hard to deny what Ludwig really was simply because of his outward appearance but what he was able to do with just his mouth alone made it impossible to deny any longer, Ludwig is simply a big walking talking sex toy dressed up to look like a human; no matter how hard the android worked at it he would never actually be a living creature with thoughts and emotions of his own. The thought saddened Alfred a bit but at the same time much to his shame it also relieved him, it meant that Ludwig would never leave him.

Ludwig was relieved that he had broken Alfred’s walls down enough that the human finally took the reins and initiated some play time between them and from the sounds of it Alfred planned to do so again some time soon; he was looking forward to what the other had in mind. That was the future though, for now he should probably focus on the present situation; Alfred’s hard cock buried deep in his throat had yet to release. Ludwig worked hard and determinedly at the human’s shaft, sucking and licking and massaging it with his throat muscles. He could tell Alfred was close just by how hard the cock was twitching and throbbing.

It actually didn’t take too much time later for Alfred to release. As Ludwig felt the first shot against his tongue he quickly shoved the whole cock deep into his throat and let the rest of the orgasm flow inside him where it would mix with the first release Alfred had deposited through his ass. He sucked on the cock a few moments to make sure all of the cum was gone before releasing the organ and looking up at Alfred’s flushed and panting face.

Now Alfred was certainly no virgin, he’s had his fair share of partners… but he couldn’t lie and say that Ludwig wasn’t the best fuck he’s ever had because god was he fucking mind blowing no matter how they fucked. Alfred always got a bit zoned out after a good long fuck and it took a moment for him to come back to himself. This time was no different, a few moments later he blinked when he realized he was still standing there with his dick out and Ludwig was still kneeling in front of him with his arms still behind his back.

A small flush colored his face slightly darker as he tucked himself away and rezipped his pants “Okay you can get up and put your pants back on now”. Alfred brushed his hair back into order as Ludwig stood up and pulled his pants back on.

“That was certainly unexpected” Ludwig mused once he was back in order.

“Yeah well you didn’t honestly think I would just lay back and constantly let you do what you wanted did you?” Alfred huffed as he crossed his arms and stepped away.

“Honestly? I was actually starting to think that before you did this” Ludwig chuckled, getting an indignant look from the other “You can’t really blame me after the past week of you passively letting me screw your brains out”.

“Well from now on it’s going to be a two way street” Alfred sniffed, puffing his chest out “I’m not some submissive little bitch”.

“You certainly proved that just now” Ludwig snickered as he reached out and straightened Alfred’s glasses.

Alfred flushed at the action and shooed Ludwig’s hand away “Now that we have that out of the way we can get back to business, I think my drone found a mineral deposit that I can sell”.

“Lead on fearless leader” Ludwig teased, getting a middle finger in return as Alfred marched on in the direction his drone’s signal was emanating from.


End file.
